historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Helden des dunklen Zeitalters
'' "The dark Time Buch I" '' D'as Herz der jungen Frau raste. Das bizarre Knurren eines Geschöpfes das über all sein konnte. Eine Laune der Natur oder die namenlose Bosheit selbst? Ein Raubtier das ohne Gnade jagte und seinem Opfer nachstellte. Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen als wieder ein Ast knackte. Neben ihr oder hinter ihr? Sie vermochte es nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Wieder das widerliche Knurren und ein rascheln im Unterholz neben dem Weg. Sie wollte zurück, doch was auch immer sie verfolgte, musste hinter ihr sein. Das Mädchen rannte um sein Leben ohne zu wissen das es sich immer weiter von dem rettenden Dorf entfernte. Zu spät erkannte sie es und die Hoffnung das ein lauter Schrei gehört würde erlosch. Die Angst verdrängte den Verstand und nur der Wille zu überleben trieb den Körper an. Die Schritte wurden schneller und der Wind begann wie ein Klagelied zu singen. Sie rannte weiter, weiter vom Dorf und näher an den Wald. Es gab keinen Weg zurück nur nach vorn. Sie glaubte das der Boden unter den Schritten der Kreatur zu beben begann. Sie glaubte den feucht warmen Atem des Monsters im Nachen zu spüren. Sie rannte so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen. Das Knurren und verzerrte Bellen kam näher. Es drohte sie ein zu holen und ihre letzten Hoffnungen verließen das Mädchen. Sie weinte, sie zitterte und rannte weiter. War da nicht ein weiteres Geräusch? Das Wiehern eines Pferdes? Stimmen von Menschen? Oder nur letzte Illusionen einer schwindenden Hoffnung? D'''er Krieger fühlte sich nicht wohl auf seinem Weg. Der kalte Wind und die feuchte Luft. Die eisige Stille um ihn herum. Kein Zeichen von Leben war zu hören. Keine Vögel des Waldes und selbst das Getier auf den Weiden schwieg. Als ob ein Fluch auf dem Lande lag der jedem Wesen die Stimmen geraubt hatte und ihnen ewiges Schweigen aufzwang. Doch jetzt brach ein leises Geräusch die düstere Stille. Durch viele Schlachten und Abenteuer war er wachsam geworden. Jedes Geräusch verbarg Hinweise auf seine Herkunft und der Krieger hatte gelernt sie zu erkennen. Es waren schritte die sich ihm näherten. Schnelle Schritte und ungleichmäßige. Er glaubte nun auch ein leises Wimmern und Weinen zu hören. Nun ein Knurren das seine kriegerischen Instinkte weckte. Eine Knurren und Kläffen das dem der Wölfe glich doch nicht von einem Wolf stammen konnte. Der Krieger kannte sich mit ihnen aus und er wusste das dieses Geschöpf alles sein konnte, doch kein Wolf. Das Wimmern kam näher und mit ihm das bizarre Knurren. Er zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und spannte die Sehne. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer und seine Augen blickten nach vorn. Das Weinen und Wimmern war jetzt so nah aber auch die dumpfen Schritte eines Geschöpfes das dem Krieger völlig fremd war. Er zielte auf die Schatten die sich ihm näherten. Jetzt sah er eine junge Frau um ihr Leben rennen und einen Schatten hinter ihr. Jetzt oder nie, sagte sich der Krieger und bereitete sich vor. Die junge Frau stolperte und gab den Blick auf den Schatten frei. Der Krieger starrte auf die Kreatur welche auch ihn fokussierte. Dunkelrote Augen und ein Maul voller grässlicher Fang- und Reißzähne. Eine finstere Fratze des Schreckens. Das Wesen blieb stehen und ließ den Krieger nicht aus den Augen. Dann sprang es mit einem gewaltigen Satz in das Unterholz und verschwand. ''Ein dichter Nebel lag wie ein Schleier über den Häusern. Die Sicht betrug nur wenige hundert Meter. Die zwei Reiter bogen in die Abzweigung nach rechts ab und ritten weiter auf die Kleinstadt zu. Es war merkwürdig still und nur wenige Stimmen waren zu hören. Leise Worte welche von Trauer oder Angst geprägt waren. Die Augen der Finsternis center|600px Prolog; D'ie zwei Reiter musterten die Menschen auf den Straßen. Es waren nicht sehr viele und ein jeder schien in Reisevorbereitungen vertieft zu sein. Die zwei Reiter wussten das es nicht so war. Die Menschen waren auf der Flucht oder zumindest kurz davor. Der Brief des Stadtrates hatte sie knapp auf das, was sie erwarten würde vorbereitet, doch was sie bei ihrer Ankunft vorfanden übertraf die Erwartungen bei weitem. Was brachte eine kleine freie Stadt dazu, fremde um Hilfe zu bitten? Was veranlasste die Menschen die Stadt zu verlassen? Es war eine Zeit des relativen Friedens und nirgends in der alten Welt wurden die Waffen gegen einander erhoben. Von der Hexenverfolgung und kleineren Scharmützeln der Inquisition mal abgesehen. Was auch immer diese kleine Stadt belastete, es musste etwas schwerwiegendes sein. So schwerwiegend das der Stadtrat sich nicht wagte, sich an die Inquisition oder den weltlichen Adel zu wenden. Das Rathaus kam näher und ein Karren der den zwei Reitern nur zu gut bekannt war, stand neben der Treppe zur Tür hinauf. Die zwei Reiter stiegen von ihren Pferden ab und übergaben sie dem Pferdeknecht. Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren traten sie die Treppe hinauf und durch die Tür in das Rathaus. Schon jetzt schlug ihnen der Geruch von geronnenem Blut und verwestem Fleisch ins Gesicht. Sie folgten dem Flur bis zum Arbeitszimmer des Bürgermeisters. Nach dem sie angeklopft hatten, öffnete der Diener die Tür und bat die Gäste hinein. „Schön das sie so schnell erscheinen konnten,“ begrüßte der alte Mann in edlen Gewändern der hinter einem massiven Schreibtisch saß, „das Wasser steht uns bis zum Hals.“ „Sie haben sicher schon gesehen warum ich euch hier her gerufen habe?“ fuhr der Bürgermeister fort, „immer mehr Menschen verlassen die Stadt und wenn es so weiter geht, wird sie bald völlig verlassen sein.“ „'''W'ir haben es gesehen und auch gerochen,“ bemerkte die junge Frau mit dem breiten schwarzen Hut, „die Fluchtvorbereitungen und der widerliche Gestank in diesem Haus.“ „Die Leichen sollten ursprünglich in der Sakristei unserer Kirche aufbewahrt werden,“ bedauerte der alte Mann, „doch die Mönche und der Pfarrer lehnen es ab.“ „Dem Gestank zu folge kann ich es ihnen auch nicht verübeln,“ sprach der Mann mit schwarzem Bart, „wurden die Leichen schon untersucht?“ „Nein,“ räusperte der Bürgermeister und ein Funken Übelkeit zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, „keiner hier in der Stadt hat einen Margen der stark genug ist und....“ „Nur die Mönche,“ fuhr der alte Mann fort und leerte ein Kelch mit Wein, „doch sie erzählen immer nur das gleiche.“ „Lassen sie mich raten,“ meinte die junge Frau mit dem schwarzen Hut, „irgend ein wirres Zeug um Dämonen, schwarze Magie und Strafen gegen Sündiger?“ „Sie scheinen sich mit der Kirche gut aus zu kennen,“ erwiderte der Bürgermeister und bekam seine kurze Übelkeit wieder in den Griff, „genau so etwas.“ Die zwei Söldner folgten dem alten Mann wieder in den Flur und in den großen Saal. Dieser war komplett geräumt worden und nur drei Tische standen in der Mitte. Hier war der Gestank am stärksten und die zwei Söldner zogen die Tücher aus ihren Beuteln. Diese tauchten sie in ein Gefäß mit Rosenwasser und banden sie sich um. Nun ließ der Bürgermeister sie alleine. Vorsichtig zog Jean De Sion die Tücher bei Seite und musterte die Leichen. Was auch immer diese Menschen angefallen hatte, es hinterließ schrecklichste Verletzungen. Die zwei Söldner hatten schon viele Schlachten überstanden und auch den ein oder anderen Folterungen bei gewohnt. Doch so eine Verstümmlung hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Nur ein Tier war zu solch einer Sauerei im Stande, dem waren sie sich auf dem ersten Blick sicher.'' '''''Nachwort: D'er Krieger ging auf die Knie und half der jungen Frau wieder auf die Beine. Diese zittere noch immer am ganzen Körper und weinte bitterlich. Aber außer einem Kratzer im Gesicht und verschmutzen Gewändern war sie körperlich wohlauf. „Was war das?!“ wimmerte sie leise und hielt den Fremden weiter umschlungen, „was war das?!“ „Das wüsste ich jetzt auch gerne,“ sprach der Krieger und gab sich mühe seine eigene Sorge zu verbergen, „ein Raubtier, eines das ich noch nie zuvor erblickt habe!“ „Danke,“ weinte die junge Frau und beruhigte sich etwas, „ohne euch hätte mich diese Bestie in Stücke gerissen. Mit gezogenem Schwert flankierte der Krieger die junge Frau immer mit einem prüfendem Blick ins Dickicht des Waldes. '''''Das Wesen war noch da, der Krieger sah es wie es ihnen folgte, doch irgend etwas hielt die Kreatur zurück. Was bist du, fragte sich der Krieger und warum greifst du uns nicht weiter an? Bild:Elf Filius.JPG|Filius Bild:Elf Lars.JPG|Lars Bild:Elf Necubi.JPG|Necubi Bild:Elfe Filia.JPG|Filia Bild:Elfe Mäia.JPG|Mäia und Morsus Bild:Elfe Nenia.JPG|Nenia Bild:Kriegerin Helena.JPG|Helena Bild:Krieger Sven Gunnerson.JPG|Sven Gunnerson Bild:Söldner Jean De Sion.JPG|Jean De Sion Bild:Söldner Pierre De Saintclair.JPG|Pierre De Saintclair Bild:Söldnerin Camille Baptiste.JPG|Camille Baptiste Bild:Söldnerin Celestina Arly Beriot.JPG|Celestina Arly Beriot Bild:Waldläufer Noctis.JPG|Noctis Bild:Waldläufer Rudger.JPG|Rudger Bild:Waldläuferin Estella.JPG|Estella Bild:Waldläuferin Luna.JPG|Luna Bild:Zwerg Cedric.JPG|Cedric Bild:Zwerg Osric.JPG|Osric Bild:Zwerg Sigurd.JPG|Sigurd Bild:Zwerg Loki.JPG|Loki ---- thumb|300px|left|Theme der Elfen thumb|300px|right|right|Theme der Elfen thumb|300px|left|left|Theme der Elfen thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rigth Kategorie:Jadekaiser